the_endless_skyfandomcom-20200216-history
Squeltin
Squeltin was a male tortle warlock who served the goddess Umberlee, and who participated in the Horde of the Dragon Queen campaign and the Great Rabbitoid invasion one shot. Squeltin was notable for being deeply unconcerned with most events around him, focusing instead of attempting to raise his young white dragon wyrmling "son" into being a good dragon. Background: Squeltin, as with many tortles, did not know his parents, and identifies that he had spent most of his life wandering around and hiding in his shell. It is unclear how Squeltin became a warlock. Adventures on the Sword Coast Squeltin joined the party after witnessing the corpse of a Kenku be eaten by a roper. Squeltin had been impersonating a rock for a prolonged period of time in a cave housing dragon cultists in the Sword Coast up until this point. Shortly thereafter Squeltin took a dragon egg, and adopted the wyrmling that hatched from it. Receiving a message from Umberlee to continue raising the dragon, this became Squeltin's primary motivation. Squeltin travelled with the party back to the town of Greenest, taking the corpses of former party members he did not know with him. From there he travelled on with the party through the swamps of the sword coast, until he finally split with the party in the city of Baldur's Gate, abandoning the quest to prevent Tiamat's rise in order to take care of his son. The Great Rabbitoid Invasion Squeltin re-encountered the Bob Roberts the 3rd at an inn outside of Waterdeep, where they rapidly began to argue over abandoning the quest to prevent the rise of Tiamat, against of backdrop of discovering the inn was a long running gambling scam by Asmodeus that was attempting to procure soul contracts. This bickering was trunctuated by a plague of rabbits attempting to overrun the inn, which rapidly transformed into a full blown invasion. During this period, Squeltin also another tortle for the first time. They did not get on well. Being teleported onto an Asmodean airship, Squeltin participated in the raid on the cult's prisoner camps, being instrumental in destroying the protective devices that kept the prisoners alive. Squeltin was also used as terrified bait as he was hung off the side of an airship to attract rabbits. Visiting Waterdeep, Squeltin observed but did not participate in the battle against Krondir the Dwarven Paladin Werelion. Finally, Squeltin travelled to the plane of limbo via a scroll of planeshift in order to battle the Rabbit-Kraken using eldritch blasts, whilst standing on a consecrated meadow summoned by her halfling mage compatriot. Combat style By the time of the rabbitoid invasion, Squeltin was a highly trained celestial warlock, and a initiate rogue. Squeltin would typically focus on eldritch blasting from range, retreating into shell when threatened, and covering himself with a cloak of darkness. Due to his invocations, Squeltin was unable to either sleep or see darkness, and consequently was sometimes unsure if the spell had worked. He referred to this is "his curse", as he had previously enjoyed sleeping. Category:Player Characters